


The Truth is: I am Spider-Man

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfortember, Gen, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter Stark hates lying to his father. He was never good at it, and the guilt of it just eats him alive. Which is why he needs to come clean to his Dad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Truth is: I am Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the comfortember prompt: Confessions
> 
> Also sorry I didn't post yesterday, I just couldn't figure out a good story for the prompt.

Peter couldn't stop pacing back and forth. His thoughts were ping-ponging back and forth in his head, making him grip his hair to try and settle the thoughts.

Although, he knew there was only thing that was going to stop it all from spiraling even more. 

For the past two months, Peter Stark has been Spider-Man; and it was going great! He was able to test out his new powers, beat up bad guys, and keep the neighborhood a little bit safer. 

Well, it was great. Until he started drawing attention to himself and his Dad started noticing. Then, his Dad started becoming curious and now was on a mission to figure out who Spider-Man truly is. 

So not only does Peter have to lie to his Dad about where he's going when he goes on patrol, but now he has to lie to his Dad about not knowing anything about Spider-Man. And if there was one thing that Peter stark was not good at, it's lying; and to his Dad at that.

He was sure if he didn't tell his Dad soon that he would break out into hives. He always told his Dad everything and keeping this one really huge thing to himself was enough for his stomach to try and eat its way out. 

"FRIDAY, where is my Dad?" Peter asks, continuing to pace in attempt to hype himself up for what he's about to do.

'Boss is currently in the living room.' FRIDAY answers him. Peter just took a deep breath and shook out his hands before walking out into the living room where his Dad was.

"Dad, I have to tell you something and I really just need you to hear me out before saying anything." Peter blurts as soon as he steps into the living room, startling Tony a bit. Before Tony could even say anything, Peter began rambling.

"Okay, so you remember a couple of months ago when I go that crazy high fever and had to spend a few days in the Medbay? That was because while I was on the fieldtrip at Oscorp I got bit by one of their test spiders and it's radioactive DNA fused with mine. So now I have all of these weird powers and I thought I would be doing more good than harm becoming Spider-Man but I've already had to lie to you, and now you're asking questions which means I'm lying even more, and I swear I'm going to self-combust if I have to keep lying to you." 

For a while there was nothing but silence, Tony staring at Peter in complete shock and blinking as he tried to process everything. Peter took his Dad's silence as a bad thing and instantly began tearing up.

"Please don't be mad." Peter begs.

"I don't even know what to be mad about, you kind of dumped a lot on me here, Buddy." Tony admits, still trying to wrap his brain around everything. "Okay, okay, just sit down here for a second and lets talk about this." Tony says patting the seat next to him.

"Alright, so first of all, you're going to have to explain the whole spider thing." Tony begins.

So Peter did. He told his Dad every single detail about how he got stuck in the room with spiders by accident and how he got bit. He told him about the discovery of his powers and how he managed to gain some control of them. Then he told him about how he decided to become Spider-Man. 

The entire time Peter was talking, Tony's face stayed the same so by the time Peter finished, he still had no idea what his Dad was thinking.

"You're mad, aren't you? I'm so sorry! I know I lied to you for months, and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, and I definitely understand if you can't trust me from now on, but-" Peter begins to cry, the weight from the guilt officially crashing down on him, only to be cut off by Tony pulling him into his arms.

"Hey, calm down, Buddy." Tony says, gently rubbing the teen's back to get him to calm down and stop crying. 

"I'm sorry." Peter repeats, trying to choke back the rest of the sobs that were trying to escape. 

"I know you are." Tony says, trying to gather what was left of his thoughts quickly so he could actually start talking about what's going to happen from here. 

"Are you mad at me?" Peter once again asks, pulling away and wiping away his tears as he stares at Tony and waits for an answer. 

"I'm mad at the situation." Tony begins, knowing how devastated Peter would be if he found out Tony was mad at him; and Tony's determined that his boy has suffered more than enough by himself.

"I'm mad at the fact that you lied to me for months. I'm mad at the fact that you were suffering silently. I'm mad at the fact that you continually put yourself in danger for these past couple of months and I had no idea." Tony lists off. "What would you have done if you had gotten seriously hurt and I had no idea?" Tony asks, making Peter look down in shame.

"I don't know." Peter murmurs, not looking up from his hands.

"So, first of all, you're grounded for a month." Tony starts out.

"I know."

"Which means you're going to be taking a break from Spider-Man for a month; at least long enough to make sure you're trained." Tony says, clearly confusing Peter.

"What-"

"Plus, I need time to work on your new suit; that onesie you're prancing around in is not cutting it." Tony continues, only stopping when Peter began to wave his hand.

"Wait, woah, wait. You're going to still let me be Spider-Man?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, well, I figured if you went through all of this to do your little side-hero thing that no matter what you're not going to stop; and honestly, who am I to actually try and stop you? You're doing something really good, and I'm proud of you for instantly wanting to do something good with your powers instead of using them selfishly. I think, with the right kind of training, Spider-Man has some really big potential." Tony explains, making Peter grin and all but barrel into him with a huge hug.

"But this doesn't mean you're not actually grounded this month. No lab, no phone, no T.V, and you come straight home from school. Then, after homework, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, and I will be training you." Tony says, rubbing his son's back.

"I don't even get to help you build the suit?" Peter asks once they pull away.

"Oh definitely not. I'm going to be putting a bunch of security protocols into it and the last thing I need you to do is watch me put them in place only to take them out afterwards." Tony answers, making Peter pout slightly. 

"Hey, it could be worse, I could be having Natasha train you." Tony points out, the pout instantly being wiped off Peter's face at the mere mention. 

"Nope! I'm all good! Very happy and agreeable with my punishment." Peter quickly amends, making Tony chuckle and pull his son in for another hug. 

"I love you, Petey. Even if I'm not happy with the decisions you made, I still love you and will always be there to help you." Tony says, planting a kiss on the boy's temple.

"I know, Dad. I love you too and I'm glad I can always count on you." Peter replies, happily snuggling into his Dad and - not for the first time - was very thankful to have the loving and caring Father he did. 


End file.
